Old Newport
Not to be confused with Newport. '''Old Newport, '''originally known as Newport, is a town built by AlphaSkyRaider and QuestionTues_FTW, with assistance from RDPIsOnCrack, Nerdington, Fegel Fawx, and ImaDoofus010. History The idea of Old Newport was originally an idea QuestionTues_FTW had, as he wanted to build a city around the company he wanted to build, called The Krebs Fish and Maps Company. After a little help from AlphaSkyRaider with a huge area of land and an initial house, the pair decided to continue with the project together. The two decided to keep Newport realistic, starting out in the 1800s, as did many real life cities in North America. Old Newport began as only the company, but was expanded to become a city. The city was completed exactly one month after the beginning of the project, on December 8, 2015, when it was decided that Newport would be renamed to Old Newport and reverted to a town. Controversy Fellow player tudor was not impressed with the building of a new town right next to Viktoria, protesting any builds that occurred in the new town, as well as the annexation of MTM's Sentry Gun into the town. Even after the town was finished, tudor did not approve of it, and asked creators AlphaSkyRaider and QuestionTues_FTW many times if he could annex Old Newport into Viktoria. Both of them, knowing the consequences, always said no, and ended up erecting the Tudor Wall, a border wall between the two municipalities. The situation escalated in February-March 2017, when new player IdaHas, who wanted to build a new snowy town, decided on the nearby forest due to advice from AlphaSkyRaider. After Nerdington used WorldEdit to clear the forest for building, tudor went crazy over the clearing of the forest, and basically demanded that it be reverted to its original state. AlphaSkyRaider and tudor eventually came to an agreement where the town, which was later to be Lakecastle, would take about 50% of the land in the center, with the other 50% surrounding the town and reverted back to its natural state, under the jurisdiction of Viktoria. Further drama ensued when tudor, who at the time of the land claim issue, began enacting on land claims he made long ago, despite building nearly nothing on them and not marking down that they were his. In addition, he increased pressure on the now revived Old Newport annexation plan. AlphaSkyRaider, already pissed about the Lakecastle dispute, became even more pissed, especially because, at the time, he was helping yet another new player, Gamingmaster000, find a spot to build a town. Eventually, AlphaSkyRaider was forced to shut up due to the land claim and that tudor had OP. He responded by building a depression themed town by the nearby Horseville, and began raging when he was planting trees around Lakecastle due to the aforementioned agreement. He also changed his name on the Discord server, and began ranting on it. This prompted QuestionTues_FTW to ban AlphaSkyRaider from both the server and the Discord server for a week, employ Gamingmaster000 to watch over him to ensure he calmed down over all of this, and put Old Newport in its entirety into his sole jurisdiction. The latter was after a remark on another Discord server where AlphaSkyRaider said he wanted to blow up everything he built on the server. In the meantime, tensions appear to have cooled down, tudor deciding to reorientate the development of Viktoria to the western and northern reaches, which are mostly untouched. On October 21st, 2017, Alpha decided to make Old Newport, Lakecastle, and Wholesome Cove sister towns. This involved connecting all 3 towns with a series of bridges. Note Alpha now owns Lakecastle since Jodl abandoned it a long time ago. Notable Buildings and Landmarks *Alpha's Trading Post *MTM's Sentry Gun *Newport City Hall *Newport Lighthouse *Newport Monument *Pokepark *The Krebs Fish and Maps Company Gallery town_of_newport__1800s__by_hrp4life-d9g99y8.png|Town of Newport In The 1800s mayor_alpha_s_house_by_hrp4life-d9g99xv.png|Mayor Alpha's house streets_of_newport_by_hrp4life-d9g99x3.png|Newport's Main Street newport_clock_tower_by_hrp4life-d9g99xk.png|Newport City Hall's Clock Tower newport_trading_post_by_hrp4life-d9g99xc.png|Interior of Alpha's Trading Port 2015-11-23 21.17.46.png|Newport Train Station 2016-02-06_17.28.47.png|Newport Monument At Night Category:Towns